You're Perfect In Every Way(OHSHC Kaoru's Fanfic)
by xmichell3
Summary: "Kazumi!" Kaoru yelled. Thats all I heard before something rammed into my side and I flew and landed on the side pavement. Footsteps started running towards me, getting louder and closer. Warm Footsteps started running towards me, getting louder and closer. Warm arms wrapped around my body as it shook, trying to keep me awake... Check content for complete summary
1. Summary

**You're Perfect In Every Way(OHSHC Kaoru's Fanfic)**

"I w-was wondering if y-you are f-free this Saturday. W-would you g-go on a-a d-date with m-me?" Kaoru continued as he kept his head down, twiddling his fingers.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Kazumi!" Kaoru yelled. Thats all I heard before something rammed into my side and I flew and landed on the side pavement.

Footsteps started running towards me, getting louder and closer. Warm arms wrapped around my body as it shook, trying to keep me awake. I saw Kaoru's face in my vision, but it was blurred.

"Kazumi, Kazumi! Stay with me!" He yelled.

My eyes started to close and I heard Kaoru yelling," No no no no!"

"I'm s-sorry. I f-forgive y-you," I gasped out as blood spluttered out of my lips, and then, I started falling into a dark abyss.


	2. Chapter 1

**Kazumi's PoV~**

"Flight 146 landing..." the attendant spoke over the PA system as the plane touched down on the ground.

_'Japan, here I come!'_ I thought to myself. I stepped out of the plane into the arrival hall smiling, with a duffel bag slinging across my shoulder and a medium-sized luggage in my hand, seeing that it hasn't change in a while. My eyes darted around the hall for my best friend. I was going to lodge at her place first since I do not know where Haruhi was staying.

I then spotted her, Yuki. She was holding a big board in her hands with my name scribbled huge on it and waving the board around in the air like a maniac. Passers-by gave her weird stares but she just ignored it, continuing to look for me. Not wanting to embarrassed her further, I walked towards her. As she saw me, she sprang forward and engulfed me in a tight bear hug in the blink of an eye. She began squealing with delight as she spun me round and round in circles and people at the hall were staring with us, giving weird looks whilst some were shaking their heads in disapproval at our big ruckus.

"Can't breathe...let go..." I managed to choke out to her.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" she profusely apologised as she let go of me when she saw my face started turning blue from oxygen deprivation.

When she let go of me, I take in a big breath of air, felt my heart rate decreasing to the normal beat, before stretching my arms to prevent stiffness. Geez...why is she so happy? Its not like we have not seen one another once in a blue moon... Yuki also went to study abroad at the same international school and thats how I met her since she was my room-mate at the hostel. She came back to Japan earlier than me as her abroad studying date was over. Yuki was very pretty indeed. She had short fringes, high cheekbones, big black eyes and thin lips. She was taller than me by a few centimeters and her skin was a bit tanner than mine as I have a fair skin tone.

"Let's get going then!" Yuki squealed as she hooked a hand against mine and began to drag me to the waiting limousine parked at the entrance of the arrival hall.

Yuki's lineage was the same as mine. She came from a wealthy family and she was spoiled but not so badly. We chatted in the limousine, catching up with each other life's. When the conversation died off, I looked out of the window, admiring the magnificent scenery that passed by us, of large buildings gleaming in the sunlight.

"So...which school will you be enrolling in?" Yuki asked.

"I was thinking of enrolling in Ouran High," I replied facing her.

Ok was her only reply. As we chatted and chatted, the sun began to set below the horizon, its mixed orange, yellow and light purple rays shone in the pale blue sky. We ate our dinner alone as Yuki's parents were on an overseas business trip and would not be coming back a few years later. Time seemed to fly past by quickly and the sky was soon pitched dark, meaning that it was bed time. But before going to bed, Yuki handed me a golden letter. I opened it with a letter opener and began to recite it.

"Congratulations. You had been accepted into Ouran High for your Arts Scholarship. Maintain these and you would not be void of your scholarship," I said and my eyes turned big at the middle sentence.

Mixture of emotions, shocked, surprise and happiness dwelled me. I dropped the pink engraved words letter onto the ground, my body not moving an inch and stood rooted to the ground with my mouth agape. I snapped out my trance when Yuki started to scream in my ear.

"Earth to Kazumi!" she screamed and waved her hand in front of my face.

"Sheesh...don't scream in my ear..."

"Ok ok. Now let me see the letter that could make you spaced out," she then scooped out the letter and read it, eyes went big too.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Kazumi, you are attending the same private Academy as me!" Yuki squealed and jumped around.

"Oh my gosh, Yuki! Really?! Yea, we are going the same school!" I said and went to hug her.

"I think we should prepare for school tomorrow since its getting late..."I trailed off looking outside the window.

As that being agreed on, we climbed into Yuki's Queen-sized bed. Since we weren't big, two of us could fit in the bed. Before switching off the bedside lamp, I took the necklace that hung around my neck, out and rubbed it gently.

_**Flashback**_

_**Kazumi's PoV~**_

_"Kazumi..."_

_"Haruhi..."_

_We both cried in each other arms. We were at the airport. I was given a chance to study abroad._

_"I really wished that you also got the chance to go study abroad with me, Haruhi..." I sobbed at the crook of her neck._

_"It doesn't matter who gots to go overseas...what matter is that we both qualities don't change... that alone won't seperate us and distant ourselves even further..." Haruhi sniffles. _

_"Here...I want you to have this," Haruhi said as she pulled out two necklaces from her shorts pocket._

_She handed one to me and the one she holds on, she clipped it around my neck. _

_"We're inseparable. Don't forget me, Haruhi..." I said and clipped on the necklace I was holding onto around her neck before the waterworks started again._

_The necklaces each held a heart locket with our photos taken together in it with your name carved on the other necklace whilst the other was carved on yours. _

_"Flight 143 departing...people boarding this flight please move to terminal 2 now..." the attendant spoke over the PA system._

_"That's my flight... I got to go now..." I said and dabbed my eyes with thd napkin Haruhi gave me._

_"I'll miss you, Sis ..."_

_"I'll miss you too, Haruhi..."_

_I turn to walk away but Haruhi stopped me._

_"Keep in touch...always..."_

_"Always...Haruhi" I replied as Haruhi gave me one last hug and a peck on the cheek._

_I giggled and went to hug my dad._

_" Be safe...Kazumi," my dad said._

_"Sure dad," I replied once again before taking the luggage in my hand and the duffel bag sling across my shoulder and walked towards terminal 2._

_"Bye!" I turned towards them and shouted. _

_Hearing their replies, I walked straight without looking back for fear of changing my mind and abandoned the overseas trip. _

_'Always...' the words Haruhi said kept replaying in my mind. _

_I then walked towards the entrance to have my passport checked before boarding. The plane soon took off after the passengers had board. I dozed off in my seat, thinking the day I will be studying with international students, when do I get to return to see Haruhi and what my future has in stored for me..._

_**Flashback end**_

I looked at the heart locket again before sliding it back into my tank top. Tomorrow is going to be a big day...the day where I had a chance to meet Haruhi if lady luck was shining on me, and the day of a new school life... I drift off into my dreams of beautiful meadow fields and pretty big sunflowers as soon as my head hit the pillow and I went out as a light...


	3. Chapter 2

**Kazumi's PoV~**

"up..." a voice said.

"I said, Wake Up!" it screamed in my ear, on pure instinct, sending me to punch whoever that woke me up.

When I realised that I did not hit a thing, I peeked open one of my eyes and my vision was blurred. I shook my head and focus on my surroundings. As my vision started to focus, I saw a girl standing at the side of the bed with her hands on her hips, Yuki.

She was wearing an all ridiculous yellow puffy dress, white stockings and black ballet-like shoes. I gagged at it.

"Why did you wake me up so early?..." I grumbled as I looked at my digital clock on the nightstand that display it was only 7 am in the freaking morning.

"You are going to be late for school and get a detention slip if you don't get up now," Yuki sharply said.

"10 mins...just give me 10 more minutes and I'll be down, ready as can be,"I replied as I pulled the duvet off me and trudged towards the bathroom.

Aftef I stepped out of the bathroom, I began tossing hangars after hangars of clothes onto the bed, not suitable for school. I settled my eyes on the piece I was going to wear- A black with hot pink words of '6C 2012' engraved on the tank top, a pair of denim jeans and white & red sneakers. I tied my hair into a bun and slipped on my jacket with its hood covering my hair so I looked like a boy. I then put all the things I would need for school into a red Adidas sling bag and slung it over my shoulder. Glancing at my Baby-G watch on my left wrist, seeing I have 1 min left, I dashed out of the room, positioned myself on the bars and and slide down the rail all the way to the ground floor, meeting Yuki at the hallway leaning on the limo, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Morning, Yuki."

"Morning, Kazumi, and you are so a snail!" she grumbled.

"But you know you love me...you hate me?" I pretend to sniffle and put on my best puppy eyes.

"Aww...I don't hate you ...Hey! Don't cry. Dressed as a boy again eh? Anyway let's get going, shall we?" Yuki said and came forward to hug me.

"Urrm...Yea." Yuki knew me too well.

We got on the limo and it sped down the road all the way to Ouran High. Flashes of trees, grasses, flowers passed by us. The silence in the limo was not an awkward silence, but a more peaceful one. The limo soon stopped to a halt, signaling that we were at Ouran High already. The chauffeur stepped out of the car and opened the door. Yuki stepped out of it and was soon followed by me. I muttered a thanks to the chauffeur as he bowed and drove off after he got in the limo.

"Wow...Its so Magnificent..."I whispered in awe at the sight of the gigantic school.

"I know right...its cool,"Yuki said.

"Come on, I'll show you the way to the General Office to get your schedule," she continued.

She started to walk towards the Office whilst I just followed her like a lost puppy and people were whispering and mumbling as they looked at us. Weirdos...never seen new students, have they? After walks and turns, the Office came into our sight.

"Excuse me, I am Kazumi, the new scholarship student. May I please have my class schedule? " I asked the receptionist at the counter in my most sweetest voice.

"Oh ok. Please wait a moment while I print your schedule," the receptionist replied as her finger swiftly moved across the keyboard and printed out my schedule.

"Here's your class schedule."

"Thank you. Have a nice day!" I cheerfully said.

"Oh you too sweetie, and enjoy your days at Ouran High! "she replied.

I waved her goodbye and began to looked at my schedule but was not long after it was snatched out of my hands by Yuki as she scanned the schedule.

"Oh, let me see which class you are in...macaroni cheese and pies! You're in 1A...shucks. I'm in 1B. Jeez...we don't have any classes together except recess. Guess we'll just meet during recess then. Don't wait for me after school, I have club activities. I'll walk you to your class." Yuki offered.

As we walked, we chatted. We soon stopped in front of my class.

"I'll see you later during break time. Meet you outside your classroom when the bell rangs. Hope you make new friends. Bye!" Yuki waved bye to me and walked down the halls to her classeoom.

I knocked on the door and opened it. Many pairs of eyes snapped to me and I shuffled my feet uncomfortably under those stares. Awkwarrddd...

"Who might you be?" the teacher asked.

"Urrm my name is Kazumi, the new student,"I said as i walked towards the teacher, handed her the paper and stood in front of the class.

"Oh you're the new scholarship student. I'm Ms Aika, your maths teacher. please take a seat in front of Hikaru. Hikaru, could you raise your hand?" the Ms Aika asked.

A boy with auburned hair raised his hand. I then walked towards the open seat in front of him. As I walked closer, I saw another boy with also auburn hair sitting on Hikaru's left, near the window. 'Twins', I thought. I sat beside a boy who sat in front of Kaoru, whose looks were feminine to be one as I pulled out the chair, sat down and began taking out my needed materials and stuffs for mathematics.

As Ms Aika was explaining some complicated formulas and I was busy jotting down what she said, when somebody tapped my chair from the back. _'Accidentally'_ I said to myself. I was unable to focus on the teaching due to the disruption from Hikaru. As the tapping continued, the frustration was building up on me. Finally, I can't take it anymore and I turned around and glared at him.

"What do you want? And what's your problem, continuously tapping people's chair? I was trying to listen here, duh." I said in my coldest tone, making him flinched.

"My name's Hikaru. The twin beside me is Kaoru. And the one on your left is Haruhi," he said after recovering from my cold tone.

"Haruhi...Haruhi..." I mumbled as I racked my brains for I knew I heard the name somewhere before.

"HARUHI?!" I shouted after the name hit me like a ton of bricks, making the people in the class snapped their heads towards me.

"Is something the matter?" Ms Aika asked.

"Sorry, Ms Aika. Please continue on with the teaching,"I apologised and the whole class turned to the front, listening to the teacher's explanation.

Just when I had spoke of Haruhi's name, a boy with big hazel eyes, wearing the school uniform turned around from his seat and looked at me. I rubbed my eyes repeatedly to make sure I wasn't seeing things in broad daylight. Still, the boy's appearance did not changed.

"Urrm...may I know your full name?" I asked the boy cautiously.

"Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka. And who might you be?" he asked.

Haruhi...oh my freaking gosh! Its Haruhi. Finally, I've found her!

"Oh my gosh...oh my gosh...oh my gosh..." I chanted repeatedly.

"I'm Kazumi. Kazumi Fujioka. Your twin!" I exclaimed grinning from ear to ear.

"Kazumi?! Is that really you?! Hmm... To prove you're right, you would have still kept the gift I gave you before you left right?" Haruhi questioned and raised one of her eyebrows.

"Of course I do," I giggled and pulled the heart locket necklace out from the inside of my tank top.

"Oh my gosh, I also have it here," she replied and pulled out another matching necklace.

Just as I was about to speak, the bell rang, signalling it was a change of subject. As we got out from our seats, I immediately rushed towards Haruhi and hug her. She responded by patting my back lightly.

"What?! We didn't knew that Haruhi has got a twin!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled.

I stuck my tongue out at them.

"It's not my fault that you didn't knew, in fact you didn't ask Haruhi at all. Practically, you got it upon yourself. And Haruhi, why are you dressed as a boy?" I continued further when they didn't say anything.

"Oh. Its beacause some kids in the neighbouring hood decided to stick gum in my hair. Since it is difficult to remove, I decided to cut it," Haruhi replied bluntly.

"Dressed as a boy again huh? " she continued.

Damn, she and Yuki knew my style well.

"You too...Haruhi" I replied.

Hikaru and Kaoru just stood there, stoned, not moving a single millimeter. I guessed what they just heard got a very great impact reflected on them. But who cares, anyway? Not my problem!

"I've missed you so much...I was hoping to find you the day where I had came back to Japan, but I could not until I found you by luck that you were in the same class as me!" I screamed softly, unable to contain the excitement from exploding out of my mouth and also ignoring the twins exclamation.

"Yes, Kazumi. It's great to have you back. Life was different without you by my side. No partner to talk to, play with, share secrets and hang out. Dad is so going to be happy. We'll give him a surprise tonight. It will just be a secret, among us two only, " Haruhi whispered loud only enough for me to hear and petted my back.

I chuckled slightly as the thought of sharing secrets within the two of us had been 'revived'. We would not hide anything from each other. No one else could break us apart from our strong-willed bond. Nobody could get in between us. We are stronger as one, two minds one heart. That makes us inseparable, unbreakable. Haha :) I soon found out that all the classes I had were the same as Haruhi. Time seemed to fly past by quickly when you're happy. The last school bell rang, meaning to the students that school was over and we're free to either go home or stay for club activities.

I did not spot Yuki during break time. Guess she have some work to do then... I packed all my stuff into my sling bag, grabbed it then went to Haruhi's side. I intertwined my fingers with hers and began walking towards the door with the Hitachiin twins trailing behind us.

"Hey, how come you get Haruhi all to yourself? We want her too..." Hikaru and Kaoru whined.

"Whatcha mean eh?! Wanting her to yourself!?" I said and smacked them on their foreheads.

"Thats not what we meant... Meanie..." they pouted and rubbed the spot where I has just hit.

"So anyways Haruhi, do you have club activities? With who?" I asked.

"Yea, the host club. Its a club for the rich and those who basically had all the time in the world. The Hitachiin twins are also in the club. And there are people you wouldn't want to meet too. Especially a guy named Tamaki, a big and obnoxious idiot," Haruhi replied bluntly with an annoyed face.

_'Someone's going to be on my death list today then...'_ I grinned evilly. Just then, I tripped over my shoelace and almost fell over but I was caught by someone as his arm went around my waist and yanked me back. I then noticed it was Kaoru's. I blushed a little, muttered a thanks to him and bent down to tie my shoelace.

"Done..." I muttered and stood up to continue our way to the Host Club but not before looking at Kaoru and saw he was...blushing? I felt someone burning holes into the back of my head as that person still stared at me but I tried to ignore it.

**Kaoru's PoV~**

Throughout the entire lessons, I kept glancing at Kazumi. She seemed to catch my attention for the first as she stepped into the classroom. Pale white and tender skin. Big Brown eyes that always gleam brightly. Her big eyes implied that she is a girl. I wished that she did not hide her hair

I also then found out she was Haruhi's younger twin. Their looks and personalities were exactly the same. Not to mention their style. I kept looking at her and she was doodling some cute cartoon characters on the notebook with her long delicate fingers and was not when I heard Hikaru snickering in the background. I turned towards him and raised one of my eyebrows. He mouthed _'we'll talked about this after school'_ to me and I just nod my head and continued on to listen to the teacher's boring explanation.

The final school bell rang and almost immediately Hikaru slung one of his arm over my shoulder.

" Soooo...Kaoru, did you have a crush on her?" Hikaru asked innocently.

"Hikaru...n-no I-I don't..." I stuttered, my tongue-tied.

Hikaru raised his eyebrows at me.

"Well...m-maybe yes...maybe no... I don't know, Hikaru..." I sighed.

"We'll see about then," he smirked.

As Haruhi and Kazumi were talking, me and Hikaru whined that we want Haruhi too... For that we earned a smacked on the heads from Kazumi.

"That's not what we meant...meanie..." we pouted and rubbed the sore spot where she had just hit. A tough cookie she got there.

We trailed silently behind the girls. Then Kazumi tripped. On pure instinct, my arms snaked around her waist and I yanked her back. I saw her blushed slightly and muttered a thanks before she bent down to tie her shoelace. Hikaru smirked at my reaction and I blushed a little and turned my gaze away. We walked and reached Music Room 3.

**Kazumi's PoV~**

We stopped in front of a door. I read the sign and it said Music Room 3. Isn't it abandoned? I tilted my head in confusion.

"Open it..."Haruhi whispered.

My hand grazed over the golden handle and hesitantly pulled it down and pushed the door opened.

A blinding light flashed and made my eyes squeezed shut tightly and opened them again. Red rose petals swirled out of the door and one of it went into my mouth. I gagged and spit the petal out before I really swallowed it. I saw a few guys sitting while some were standing.

"Welcome,"they chorused.

" Oh, its just Haruhi and the twins and...a new boy?" a blonde guy with purple eyes asked.

"Kyoya, who is this new guy here?" he said pointing me and referring to a black haired boy who wore a pair of black specs and holding on to a black notebook.

"Kyoya!" I said in surprised as the blonde haired boy mentioned his name. "Nice meeting you here."

"Nice to meet you here too, Kazumi. It's a pleasure after all that you've done at our private hospital, Kazumi," Kyoya gave me a smile. Not any smile, byt a genuine smile!

"Wait...you two know each other?! the blonde haired boy gasped as the gears in his head started to spin.

"So...do you like the lolita type, the mischievous type, the cool type, the natural type, the wild type...or you want me, the 'Princely type'?" the blonde boy asked as he tilted my chin upwards with his hand.

I swatted his hand away, sending him to his... emo-corner?

"Kazumi, twin of Haruhi. She regularly came to one of our well-known hospitals and performed there. The patients, visitors, doctors and nurses known her for her regular performance and she was often get praised by the old folks. She learns martial arts and practice kendo so I would warned you, Tamaki, not to touch her..." Kyoya trailed seeing it was pointless as Tamaki came out from the corner and went forward to glomp me.

On pure reflex, I dodge the hug. I twist his left arm behind his back and pressed his pressure points. He went paralysed after what I had just done.

"Don't touch me, you idiot..." I sneered at his already paled as a ghost face and pressed the pressure points again to release him.

He dropped to the ground, breathing heavily and went to his...emo corner? Tamaki began to draw imaginary circles on the ground with his pointer finger.

"Ahahaha...you just make him go to his corner for the first time you two just met," the twins burst out laughing as Hikaru slung his left arm over my shoulder whilst Kaoru slung his right one over me.

" My grave apologies, Tamaki. I would prefer if you just kept your hands to yourself if you don't want to lose them and start acting like a decent young boy. I only defended myself on pure instincts for those who wanted to touch me when I had just met them the first time. Haruhi is my twin so she's ok... And that also goes the same to Hikaru and Kaoru since I had associated with them in my class so they're fine too... Heed my warning or you'll regret it,"I warned him in a serious tone and petted his blonde head.

Then something fell out of my pocket. It was my Icon wallet. I bent down and was to pick it up when Tamaki beat me to it. My student ID Card accidentally dropped out too. Tamaki picked up both items and handed them to me but not before having a good sneak peek at my ID Card.

"What?! Kazumi is a girl!? B-But...how is she dressed as a boy?" Tamaki screeched.

"Took you long to realise even Mori did too," the rest of the host club answered in unison...except for Mori maybe?

Hmmm...Mori...that name sounds so familiar... then realisation dawned on me. I looked around and spotted Honey with Usa-Chan in his hands standing beside Mori. In case you didn't knew, I was trained by Honey and Mori in Martial Arts.

"Mori, Honey, you're here too?!" I exclamied and went up to hugged them. I picked Honey up and swung him as he giggled whilst Mori just grunted with a slight smile and petted my head in response.

"Both Haruhi and Kazumi have almost the same personalities," Kyoya piped up.

"MOMMY! Why didn't you tell Daddy sooner?!" Tamaki screamed as he bugged Kyoya.

"Because you're a full-blown idiot, boss," Hikaru and Kaoru sang.

Tamaki's face gloomed as he scampered back to his once again emo-corner.

"Kazumi, I would think that you would look better in ladies style," Haruhi spoke up.

_'Uh oh...damn this is bad...I think my worst nightmare had just b...'_ I thought not long before I was interrupted by someone as I tried to quietly crept my way out of the Club.

"Yeah! Yeah! Kazumi looks very pretty as a girl when she goes to Martial Arts lessons," Honey agreed as he threw his Usa-Chan into the air repeatedly and caught it.

"We want to see it too..." Hikaru and Kaoru pouted and put on the puppy eyes.

Urrgh...this boys knew that I won't resist that looks.

"...Fine," I agreed reluctantly. "But do you guys have any ladies outfits?" I questioned again.

"Oh, sure we do have. Feel free to choose anything," the twins said as they guided me to a big closet.

As I opened the big closet, my eyes went wide in astonishment as tons of clothes and jewelleries lined up on the bars. After many flippings of clothes, my eyes settled on the outfits that I was going to wear. I picked a silky white strapless dress that goes down alll the way to my mid-thighs, a small black jacket, a pair of flower sandals with thin black straps and tear-dropped earrings. I dashed straight to the changing room so that I could give them a surprise.

I stripped off everything bare and slipped on the dress and the jacket. The dress feels so soft against the touch of my skin. I slipped on my sandals and put on the earrings but decided to keep the Heart Locket on. I applied a little bit of glitter lip gloss and mascara. I took of my bun and tied my hair into a high ponytail. I nodded in approval as I checked myself out at the full-length mirror. I stepped out of the room after I was ready.

"Errm...guys, how do I look?" I asked them as I bit down on my lip and fidget my fingers nervously.

As soon as all heads snapped towards me, the room went absolute silence, that you could even hear a pin drop. My eyes wandered to the hosts faces, observing them and saw Kaoru blushed and quickly turned his head away from me when he saw me looking at him. 'Why did he blushed?' I wondered.

Paying no heed to it, I asked glancing down at the clothes again as I shifted from one feet to another," Is it really okay?"

"Yup! ^-^ " Honey giggled and the the host club raised their thumbs up and praised me.

Tamaki went forward to glomp me again and I dodged it, with him hot on my heels. Then the most unexpected happened. Hikaru stuck his leg out, making me trip over it. I crashed into a display stand, the large impact knocking a big vase over. I tried to catch it with my fingers but missed the handle by a few millimeters (mm). The vase crashed into a million of broken pieces.

"Uh oh," the twins chorused.

"We're going to sell it during," Hikaru stopped.

"An auction, starting from 8 million yen,"Kaoru continued for his brother.

That huge amount did not seemed to faze me. I can pay it all at once. But I had a great plan.

"Since I break the vase, I'm going to pay it. I can pay it all at once, but no... I'm going to stay with Haruhi, meanwhile helping her and the Host Club to pay it off," I said.

"Kyoya, can I be a host too?" I asked.

"A host?!" the Host Club screamed.

"Yea, and I would like to dressed up as a boy so nobody knew my gender. That way, don't you think the Club would gain more customers and thus, more money, Kyoya? " I asked him

Kyoya seemed to be in great thought.

"Ok. The Club would sure gain more profit that way,"Kyoya replied.

"Today, we welcomed a new Host Club member," Tamaki dramatically said.

"Ehem..."Kyoya coughed making all of us turned to him.

"We're starting in 5 mins. Everyone please make the last minute arrangements and get into your places," he continued.

"And as for you Kazumi, you'll need to change back into your attire," he said to me.

I nodded and make a dash for the changing room and changed back into my previous clothes before stepping out and take my position.

"Welcomed," we chorused as the door to the Host Club opened.

"Kyaa! Is he a new member?! He's so handsome! " the customers A.k.a the fangirls swooned over me.

" Kyoya, I would like to request for him!" the fangirls said as Kyoya began scribbling into his notebook and make an appointment with me.

I sweatdropped and guided the girls over to a couch, settling down.

"Why did you joined the Host Club? " a girl with short brown hair and dark blue eyes asked.

"So I can helped my dear twin, Haruhi here. I'm Kazumi by the way. Does that make you understand more, my beautiful sunshine?" I asked back as I carefully thought what was the Host Club's job.

The girl blushed crimson red and nodded her head furiously.

"Why does your name sounds like a girl?" She continued to ask.

"So as to fit in comfortably with you," I murmured as I clasped my hands around her, making her blushed a thousand shades of red.

"Why is your eye colour special? " another girl whom I supposed was the previous girl's friend which had dark blonde hair and baby blue eyes asked again.

"They are not as special as yours, my lady. Your eyes looks like the sky, clear and beautiful," I replied and tilted her chin upwards gently with my fingers, making her eyes stared into mine as I flashed her a bright dazzling smile.

"Kyaa! He's so cute! Kazumi, can we request for you again? " the girls gushed as Kyoya told them their time was up.

"Sure, it'll be more of help and my pleasure. Kyoya, can they?"I asked and stood up, dusting myself before showing them to the door.

He just scribbled into his notebook, which I took it as a yes.

The Club activities soon came to an end and we started packing up to go home. Before I left the school gate with Haruhi, the Host Club praised me that I was getting the hang of it and told me to maintain that way.

"Haruhi, could you tell me where you stay? I need to get my luggage from my friend's house first and don't tell dad I'm back. I wanted it to be a surprise," I said to Haruhi while scratching the back of my head nervously.

" Sure," Haruhi replied as she wrote down her address on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

As I took the paper, I waved Haruhi goodbye and would be seeing her later and sprang down the road to Yuki's house. I began to pack all my belongings and stuffed it into the luggage and duffel bag. I left a note for her:

Dear Yuki,

I'm sorry for troubling you by staying at your house since I've arrived at Japan. Forgive me! I hope this will make you feel better:

You cheered me up during my darkest moments. You laughed along at our craziness. You've just been there throughout the whole time when I needed you most. You're the craziest bestie that I could ever asked for. You're the cloud at the darkest hours and the rainbow in my sunny moments. Sadly, I've found my twin sister and I'm going to stay with her and my dad who was with her. I know this is not the best way to leave without telling you face-to-face but you are considered as one of my sister and I'm in a rush. Please understand! Ok? L VE Y◆U ;)

Contact me at XXX-XXX-XXXX

Keep-in-touch, still!

Hugs & Kisses, (*Muah*)

Kazumi

With that being wrote, I gather all my belongings and left the house for Haruhi's. The walk to her house did not seem too long. I came to a stop in front of an apartment complex. I found the door number and knocked on it.

"Yes, who is it?" a voice of a man called as he opened the door.

_'Dad...' _I thought but did not say anything as I wanted to give him a surprise. I took in his appearance...seems like he still stuck to his way of cross-dressing.

" Is Haruhi in, sir?" I asked politely.

"Oh yes, my dear. Hold on a second. Haruhi~~~ someone's looking for you~" the man spoke in a high pitched tone.

"Coming...oh hi Kazumi, "Haruhi said as she popped out behind the door.

"Dad, can she stay here?" Haruhi asked and winked at me.

"Yeah, sure,"the man responded after he eyed me up and down.

I fistpumped the air when he's not looking and Haruhi...well, lets say she giggled. She guided me to her room and I began settling down and unpacking my things._ 'The house is so small,'_ I thought. _'Oh hell no I'm going to let them stay in this cramped house anymore.'_

Ha! Dad doesnt even know its me yet. Wait till he finds out and he's going to be in a fit just like Tamaki does in his protective 'Fatherly' way.

Haruhi went to sleep seeing there's school tomorrow. While me on the other hand, began planning to make then move out of the house. I called my private interior designer and asked to be build a mansion. I made some plans before my eyes started getting droopy. I packed all my stuff and plunged right onto the futon. The last thought I had was, _'Great, another start of a new day again',_ before letting darkness welcomed me with open arms.


	4. Chapter 3

**Kazumi's PoV ~**

The sun first rays was shining down directly at my face, making me rubbed my eyes and yawn. I woke up and started doing my daily routine, since I was not familiar with Haruhi's house and it had been only a day I stayed over. How am I going to tell dad, huh? Like," Hey dad! I'm your daughter. Just been back from overseas. Surprise! ", how shocking. Sarcasm. Surprisingly, Haruhi should be awake since she's not beside me, sleeping. Then, a knock on the door sounded.

"Kazumi, ready for school?" Haruhi asked.

"Yea, just give me a few minutes though," I replied groggily.

I shuffled towards the closet, pulled out some random tee and jeans and slipped it on. I tied my hair into a bun again and slipped on a snapback. I grabbed my sling bag, walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple and a granola bar, and made my way to the main door. Haruhi shouted a bye to Ranka-san, which is dad, and the same goes for me. All we got as replies were goodbyes and have a good day at school.

"Haruhi, do you mind if we moved houses?" I asked whilst walking towards Ouran.

"No, why?" Haruhi questioned.

"Er... 'cause I've told my architecture to built a new house for you, dad and me. Its going to be ready in just a few days tilled I'm informed, I was hoping you and dad will be ready by then. So its a no problem, right?" I asked.

"I guess so. Dad will also agree and have no problems with it." She replied.

Oh my gosh! I can't wait till moving day, seriously. Imagine moving boxes, getting new stuffs, owning pets and many more... I think I've drifted into my Perfect Dreamland. We chatted over the things I've missed here in Japan and told her some of the fascinating things abroad along the way to Ouran. Not soon, the gigantic pink buildings of Ouran loomed over us as we entered the compound.

As we stepped into the compound, all eyes shot towards us as whispers and murmurs once again filled the air.

"Hey, I've heard that him and Haruhi are twins!"

"Look! Don't you think that he has the same personality as Haruhi?"

"They would make another perfect twin pair besides Hikaru and Kaoru. They are so dashing!"

"Good looks sure runs in their family."

"Oh my gosh, I think I'm about to faint."

Ok... The last comment was a bit of attention. To add to the effect, I slung my arm over Haruhi's shoulder and pull her towards me.

"Kyaaaa!" The girls swooned.

I smirked to myself.

"Haruhi, wait. I need to stop by the office to order my sets of uniform," I spoke as I suddenly halted, bringing Haruhi to a stop with me as she is joint to my hip.

We walked in the direction of the office. I pushed my hands against the polished glass door. I walked up to the reception table and the receptionist looked up.

"Hello sweetie. How is your day at Ouran? I hope you are getting along fine," the receptionist said.

"Thanks for your concern. I received great surprises on the first day of school. So i guess, my days at Ouran is fun-filled," I replied with a smile.

"I see you got Haruhi, the honor student, there," the receptionist spoke once more.

"Truth to be told, she is my sister," I grinned.

"That's cool. So, what could I be of help for your presence here?" She asked.

"Urm... I was wondering if the Principal is available now. I wanted to ask him about stuff regarding my school uniform," I replied with uncertainty laced in my voice.

"Hmm... Hold on for a second. I"ll dial for the principal help desk now," the receptionist said and started pressing some numbers on the phone.

"Okay, the Principal is available now. You can go in," she spoke.

"Thanks," I replied as I started walking towards the Principal's office with Haruhi on my trail.

I stood in front of the Principal's office. I knocked on the large wooden door. I heard an 'enter', before I pushed my hands down on the handle and pushed the door open. I walked a few more steps before bowing and greeting the Principal, Haruhi doing the same thing.

"Ah, the Fujioka's sisters. What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" The principal asked as he clasped his hands together.

"It's about me, regarding my school uniform," I replied.

"I presumed you would want to have the boys uniform, just like Haruhi?" The Principal asked once more.

"Yes," I replied again.

"What a great addition to the Host Club," the Principal clapped his hands eagerly.

He sure does have the energy for someone in the mid forties. Talked about it, he sure does remind me of someone in this school. I racked my brains. _Blond hair, purple eyes, full of vigor. He also knows about the Host Club... _I gasped.

"Oh my gosh, you are Tamaki's father!" I facepalmed.

Haruhi is also in a state of shock.

"Hahahaha... You both took quite long to figure this out," the Principal guffawed.

Me and Haruhi had a slight blush tinted on the cheeks. Just then, the bell rang, signaling homeroom.

"Time for class. I'll order the sets of uniform for you and I'll add the costs into your school fees and such. Is that okay wif you?" The Principal asked.

"Yes, and Thank You," I replied, before stepping out of the office and a bye towards the receptionist.

Haruhi and I then broke into a sprint.

"We are so going to be late," Haruhi panted as she ran.

"Talk about it..." I replied between pants as we arrived at our class. Seeing Ms Aika was not here, Haruhi and I made our way for the seats.

"Where have you-" Hikaru piped.

"-two been," Kaoru continued the sentence for Hikaru.

"We got some urgent errands to do," Haruhi replied.

Ms Aika soon stepped into the classroom and everything fell into silence. Me and Haruhi faced the front as Ms Aika started the lessons. Time passed by quickly and it was soon Club time.

Everything was the same, no special theme for today. From the corner of my eye, I could sense Kaoru keep glancing at me as I chatted with my customers, but I shrugged it off, thinking I was delusional. My day ended quickly as I don't have anymore customers. I glanced around the room and saw that Kaoru was also free. Sensing I was looking at him, he looked up and started striding towards me. For an unknown reason, my heart started pounding faster, its speed increasing with each stride Kaoru took as he got closer.

"Ermm.. Er- Kazumi, I-I was w-wondering if we c-could erm have, a t-talk. Let's go to the k-kitchen, s-shall we?" Kaoru stuttered clumsily as he tried to form his speech.

I nodded and started following him into the kitchen. While walking, I grabbed my chest. The beating of my heart keeps getting faster, more painful. I could hear bells ringing in my ear as every other sound was shut out.

Kaoru's PoV~

Me and Hikaru kept searching for Haruhi and Kazumi. They weren't here yet. As the bell rang, we started walking towards our classroom.

"Hey Kaoru, do you like her very much?" Hikaru nudged me in the shoulder.

"W-who are you referring to?" I replied.

"Don't act dumb with me. I'm your twin, how could I not tell?" Hikaru laughed.

"About that... I don't know. Well, I mean I'm not sure... I really like her. But what if she doesn't return my feelings? What if she only friendzoned me?" I said.

The last comment made want to facepalmed myself. Then, I would be forever in the friend zone... ...

"-ate," Hikaru said.

"Huh?"

"Weren't you listening, loverboy? I said, ask her out on a date. From there, you will know if she friendzoned you," Hikaru said again, "If she friendzoned you, I'm going to laugh my ass off. And also, give her a chance. Not every girl seemed bad."

_'Way to go, Hikaru... But a date isn't so bad after all. I'lltryforthe last time. Idon'twanthistorytorepeatitself again'_ I bitterly thought.

_'Achanceshegets. Ifsheturnsouttobethesameasthosegirls, itsover, once and forall.'_

"Ok. I'll ask her out on a date then," I repied with certainty.

"That's my bro," Hikaru laughed as he ruffled my hair, me trying to swat his hand hand away.

We arrived at 1A and went to our seats. Just then, Haruhi and Kazumi bursted into the classroom, panting slightly as they made their way towards their seat.

"Where have you-" Hikaru piped.

"-two been?" I continued his sentence.

"We got some urgent errands to do," Haruhi replied.

Ms Aika soon stepped into the classroom and everything fell into silence. Haruhi and Kazumi faced the front as Ms Aika started the lessons. Time passed by quickly and it was soon Club time.

Tamaki did not set any special theme for today's Host activities. I kept glancing at Kazumi as she chatted with her customers, but she shrugged it off, thinking maybe she was delusional. My day ended quickly as I don't have anymore customers. Sensing her looking at me, I looked up and started striding towards her. For an unknown reason, my heart started pounding faster, its speed increasing with each stride I took as I got closer.

"Ermm.. Er- Kazumi, I-I was w-wondering if we c-could erm have, a t-talk. Let's go to the k-kitchen, s-shall we?" I stuttered clumsily as I tried to form my speech.

She nodded and started following me into the kitchen. I clenched and unclenched my fists at my sides as the sweat kept coming out.

I halted in my footsteps as we reached inside the kitchen, far away from listening ears.

Kazumi's PoV~

Kaoru soon halted, bringing me to a halt also. My wild heart hasn't calmed down. I literally felt like banging my hand against my chest to calm it down.

"The weather looks nice, isn't it?" Kaoru blurted by accident as he slapped his hand over his mouth.

I giggled. That was so random.

"Haha. Kaoru, how could I see the weather when I'm in the Music Room? Just cut to the chase," I chuckled.

"O-oh, right, r-right," Kaoru mumbled as he scratched his head slightly.

"I w-was wondering if y-you are f-free this Saturday. W-would you g-go on a-a d-date with m-me?" He continued as he kept his head down, twiddling his fingers.

I stared at him.

_'ShouldIgoornot?'_

_'ShouldI?_

_'ShouldInot?'_

As if he could felt my burning gaze on him, he started shuffling from one feet to another. I kept staring. And stare some more.

"It's okay... I get it. I wouldn't bother you anymore," Kaoru mumbled as he started to shuffle out of the kitchen.

From here, I could see his lips started to tremble and eyes turning a little glassy but he tried to keep them in. What could turned him weak at this point? There's definitely something that happened in his past and I'm going to find out.

Something snapped in me as I dashed towards him. I hugged him from behind. I wrapped my arms around his waist, bringing him to a stop. Seeing him so brokened tore a piece of my heart.

"I'll go. I'll definitely go," I breathed as I tightened my hands around his waist.

Kaoru gasped. He placed his big and warm hands over mine, and turned me around so I was against his chest. I could feel his muscles underneath his shirt since I was this close. He tightened his hold on me before loosing it. I breathed in his scent. It was unique. It smelt like rain and pines. A woodly smell. This was no cologne. I tilted my head upwards, gazing into Kaoru's eyes through the under of my eyelashes. He gazed back, before started leaning down towards my face. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead before muttering," Thanks for giving me a chance," and pulled back.

I gawked at him in awe. Kaoru then smiled widely and I returned his smile shyly, and looked down at my feet. He hugged me again and lifted me off my feet as he peppered kisses all over my cheeks. I giggled at the slight affection.

"I promise you will not regret it," Kaoru whispered in my ear before unwrapping his arm around me.

"I trust you," I smiled widely as I petted his soft auburn hair.

I started to walk out of the kitchen, pulling Kaoru behind me with our interlocked fingers. All the guests had gone. Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi, Mori and Honey were nowhere in sight. I guessed they were arranging everything back into order. The only person left is Hikaru. Hikaru snapped his eyes towards me and gave me a knowing smirk. I started blushing and hid my face in Kaoru's chest. He tightened his arms around me as his chest rumbled with laughter. We pulled away when we heard footsteps.

"Why are you laughing? Did I missed something?" Tamaki asked as he came out of the storeroom, the others trailing behind him.

"Nothing you missed. I just saw some lovebirds outside the school," Hikaru smirked.

I blusheds some more.

"Wait... I don't get the joke," Tamaki questioned.

_'Whatagoofus..._' I thought as I smiled.

I went over to the the bench near the window, picked my sling bag up and started heading towards the door.

"Haruhi, you coming?" I asked.

"Yes I am. Hold on," she replied as she made her towards me.

"Bye guys, we're going ahead first," I said and waved towards the others.

Kaoru was the last person I bade goodbye and I kept my gaze on him longer than usual. He caught my gaze and winked. A blush tinted my cheeks. I soon snapped out of it when I felt Haruhi tugging my sleeve.

On the way home, it was a silent but peaceful walk. Until Haruhi broke it.

"What was that about?" Haruhi questioned.

"W-what was what about?" I replied back.

"You can't fool me, Kazumi. You are my blood sister. Now what was that about? I could practically see the chemistry between you and Kaoru," Haruhi retorted back.

"Haruhi... I think I've fallen for Kaoru..." I mumbled.

"He seemed so broken when I didn't speak after him asking me out on a date, his lips started to tremble slightly and eyes become glassy. I think he has a past, and I'm gonna find out what it is about," I continued.

Haruhi looked deep in thought. It was quite a while before she replied.

"Just don't make the history in his past repest itself again ok?" Haruhi softly said as she patted my back.

"Yeap. I'm very lucky to have a wise sister as you," I replied before hugging her for a while.

As we chatted more, the faster we seemed to arrive at our apartment. As Haruhi called out for dad, there was no response. It seems like dad hasn't come back from his work. We went to shower before splitting the job of whipping up a simple meal for just the both of us. After that, we completed and packed our homework for the day. We laid out our futons and went to sleep, Haruhi waiting for the next dawn to arrive. While me on the other hand, falling asleep with Kaoru on my mind...

**Kaoru'sPoV~**

Kazumi hugged me from behind. She wrapped her arms around my waist, bringing me to a stop.

"I'll go. I'll definitely go," She breathed as she tightened her hands around my waist.

I gasped. I placed my big hands over hers, and turned her around so she was against my chest. She could literally feel my muscles underneath my shirt since she was this close. _Andthosescars._ I tightened my hold on her before loosing it. She tilted her head upwards, gazing into my eyes through the under of her eyelashes. I gazed back, before started leaning down towards Kazumi's face. I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before muttering," Thanks for giving me a chance," and pulled back.

She gawked at me in awe. I then smiled widely and she returned my smile shyly, and looked down at my feet. I hugged her again and lifted her off her feet as I peppered kisses all over her cheeks. She giggled at this.

"I promise you will not regret it," I whispered in her ear before unwrapping my arm around her.

"I trust you," she smiled widely as she petted my soft auburn hair.

She started to walk out of the kitchen, pulling me behind me with our interlocked fingers.. No one was in sight. Even Tamaki, Kyoya, Haruhi, Mori and Honey. Maybe they were arranging everything back into order. The only person left is Hikaru. Hikaru snapped his eyes towards Kazumi and gave her a knowing smirk. She started blushing and hid her face in mu chest. I tightened my arms around her as my chest rumbled with laughter. We pulled away when we heard footsteps.

"Why are you laughing? Did I missed something?" Tamaki asked as he came out of the storeroom, the others trailing behind him.

"Nothing you missed. I just saw some lovebirds outside the school," Hikaru smirked.

Kazumi blushed some more.

"Wait... I don't get the joke," Tamaki questioned.

_'Stupid..._' I thought.

Kazumi went over to the the bench near the window, picked her sling bag up and started heading towards the door.

"Haruhi, you coming?" She asked.

"Yes I am. Hold on," she replied as she made her towards Kazumi.

"Bye guys, we're going ahead first," she said and waved towards the others.

I was the last person she bade goodbye and she kept her gaze on me longer than usual. I caught her gaze and winked. A blush tinted her cheeks. Kazumi soon snapped out of it when she feel Haruhi tugging her sleeve. They walked out of the Music Room.

"Well, Hikaru. Shall we too?" I asked Hikaru.

"Yes, brother. We shall," Hikaru replied.

We followed a few distance behind Haruhi and Kazumi, and we slipped into our limo. Soon, we reached our mansion. We got out and started heading to our room. Yes, we do shared the same room. We put our bags down before grabbing a change of clothes and went our seperate ways to shower. After that, we went into the kitchen and ordered the chef to cook something simple for dinner.

After dinner, we went upstairs and started completing today's work before packing it. I then turned off the ligts. I took off my tee and slipped under the covers, Hikaru following suit.

"So... Did she accept?" Hikaru broke the silence.

"Yea... She even said she trusted me," i whispered back.

"She's different from the rest. I know. I could feel it. Just give her a chance," Hikaru spoke.

"Yea... Let's sleep," I replied back and snuggled into the covers. Kazumi was on my mind, I hope she's thinking about me right now. _'Maybe she's just different from the rest,'_ I thought. I smiled a little, then letting sleep overtake me...


End file.
